Mi prima Bella
by coco cullenswan
Summary: Bella tu eres para mí como la mañana, el atardecer, el Ciela- rio por su equivocación- !eso es! tú serás "mi Ciela"- dijo mas animado y limpiando la mejilla manchada de helado, de la joven que reía ante las ocurrencias de su novio. - Si yo soy "tu Ciela" entonces tu eres "mi Vido"- mordió de nuevo su helado, sonriendo satisfecha por su también loca ocurrencia. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la fabulosa SM**

**La trama tampoco me pertenece es solo una adaptación de una novela venezolana "Mi prima Ciela" **

El fuego formaba una cortina de humo entre la calle y el instituto. La gente corría de un lado a otro gritando, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban en alguna parte así como el pitido de autos que se encontraban atrapados en aquella manifestación de estudiantes. Los profesores trataban de agrupar a los estudiantes no involucrados para así ponerlos a salvo, sin embargo la pelea entre grupos les hizo difícil su tarea y terminaron por huir despavoridos.

Los gritos apenas dejaban entender lo que algunos alumnos trataban de comunicarse mientras corrían a un lugar donde las peleas, el fuego y el humo no fueran amenazantes.

Isabella date prisa tenemos que salir antes de que también sierren la salida de emergencia- la joven morena era arrastrada por largos pasillos mientras que ella desesperadamente miraba a todos lados en busca de algo.

¡No podemos irnos! falta Alice- le dijo de forma cortante para así evitar cualquier protesta por parte de la rubia que con tanto ajetreo tenia la respiración entrecortada.

Ella ya esta allá y espera por nosotras- dijo la alta y esbelta rubia mientras la tomaba del brazo y corrían de nuevo alcanzando a otros compañeros que se dirigían al mismo lugar, Corrieron un poco más pero Isabela paro de golpe sintiéndose un poco mareada.

¡Para! ¡para!- le dijo entre jadeos la morena- no me siento muy bien - y era cierto su cara de por si blanca estaba muy pálida.

No seas dramática Isabella, debemos apurarnos hoy es tu cumpleaños y no creo que mis tíos te vayan a regañar por tus notas.

¡Pero si no pase ninguna!- se lamento- y te juro que estudie ¡te juro que lo hice! No sé que me paso- estaba al borde de las lagrimas, pero a fuera se escucharon disparos que las obligaron a correr lo que quedaba de pasillo.

Ese era Forks y no era un pueblo ni tranquilo ni pequeño. No, era un pueblo grande que día a día se enfrentaba a la delincuencia, los problemas políticos y como en este momento los paros estudiantiles que a no solo eran el pan de cada día de Forks sino de todo Washington.

Las dos primas corrieron cogidas de manos hasta que salieron por la parte trasera del instituto y otra agitada muchacha se les unió.

¡Alice!- Isabella se sobresalto al verla llegar a su lado y correr de igual forma que ellas- ¿estás bien?

Estoy bien, menudo cumpleaños que te gastas prima-dijo entre jadeos la joven menuda de cabello negro y corto llamada Alice.

Paremos de veras no me siento bien- volvió a insistir Isabella mientras se recostaba de una de las paredes de la calle y vio pasar a otros estudiantes correr.

Ahss Isabella ya deja el drama, son solo unas notas- le apremio la rubia.

Si como tu las pasaste todas- le dijo agriamente esta en respuesta- yo les prometí a mis padres que para mi cumpleaños les daría unas buenas notas- se lamento pero nuevamente, se escucharon gritos y empujada por sus primas Isabella no tuvo otro remedio que continuar corriendo.

Mientras corrían la más pequeña de las tres, Alice comenzó a desacere de su crudo uniforme desabrochando primero su camisa blanca quedando en una franelilla y cuando al fin parecieron estar a salvo pararon.

Ustedes sigan que yo tengo que irme por el otro lado- les dijo a sus primas que anonadas la miraban cambiar su vestuario en plena avenida principal.

Y eso ¿por qué?- le pregunto la rubia. Isabella seguía respirando irregularmente por lo que solo las miraba.

Hoy dicen lo de las admisiones en la escuela superior de música- sus primas asintieron- Rosalie-dijo mirando a la rubia- no te vayas a poner a correr como loca, por favor cuídame a Bella.

Tranquila Alice no te preocupes por Bella y que te vaya estupendo, muchísima suerte.

Nada de estar prendiendo los celulares miren que mi escapada es secreta- dijo Alice guiñando un ojo mientras se tomaba un medallón de plata que colgaba en su cuello y que a modo de promesa Bella y Rosalie también alzaron uno igual que colgaba en sus respectivos cuellos. Alice se termino de ir y las chicas ya más calmadas siguieron caminando aunque en la cabeza de Isabella no había otra cosa que lamentaciones.

La distancia entre Isabella y Rosalie era cuando mucho de unos dos metros, por lo que escasamente Rosalie pudo hacer algo cuando su prima paro su caminar cansino y comenzó a desvanecerse su cuerpo lentamente se aproximaba al suelo pero antes de tocarlo unos fuertes y musculosos brazos la sostuvieron quedando ella abrazada a al pecho de alguien. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién era? Ninguna de esas preguntas tuvieron valides en la mente de Isabela cuando luego de unos minutos comenzara a espabilar rápidamente y se encontrara con los ojos verdes más hermosos que ella hubiera visto.

No importo nada mas, no importo la voz de su prima que asustada la llamaba, no importo el irritante ruido del trafico ni el humo que aun alcanzaba a entrar en sus fosas nasales. En ese momento solo importaron el tintineo de campanas que llego a sus oídos cuando el hombre que firmemente la mantenía abrazada le sonreía de aquella arrebatadora manera, el sol daba en su cara y pudo ver como ese broncíneo cabellos se despeinaba ante una corriente de aire que hizo lucir a aquel extraño más hermoso si es que era posible.

Ambos jóvenes, él y ella se miraban sonrientes como si por primera vez vieran el sol.

Era trece de septiembre, cumpleaños de Isabella Swan, la menor de las primas Swan. Ese día había raspado todas sus materias, había enfrentado otro disturbio estudiantil, y había conocido lo que era amor a primera vista.

Porque si era cierto lo que su tía Carmen le decía, ella se había enamorado. Si ella escucho las campadas justo cuando lo miro a los ojos y nunca las había escuchado en sus cortos dieciocho años.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Lo sigo? Hehehehe tengo que hablar con mi beta a ver si me quiere vetear esta historia también, estoy pasada de fastidiosa xD **

**Bueno quienes vieron la novela saben cómo va esto…. Espero que les guste y actualizare tan rápido como se me haga posible!1**

**A todas las chicas de FFAD un abrazo grande son geniales!**


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a la fabulosa SM.**

**La trama tampoco me pertenece es solo una adaptación de una novela venezolana "Mi prima Ciela"**

Alice caminaba rápidamente tratando de no llegar tarde. Estaba muy nerviosa tenía su celular desconectado y sabia que debía de tener mínimo diez mensajes en la contestadora todos de su controladora mama. Ella no entendía por qué su mama tenía que empeñarse en que estudiara medicina si su más grande sueño era tocar el piano como los grandes _Rachmaninov, Brailowsky_… sabía que hoy no podía tardarse más de lo suficiente, le había dicho a su madre que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar y le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, el semáforo estaba en rojo pero un convertible azul freno justo en la línea del cruce de peatones. _Justo lo que me faltaba un idiota que no sabe respetar las leyes de tránsito _pensó Alice mientras que muy molesta levantaba hasta la rodilla su larga falda hippie y montaba sus piernas en la parte frontal de auto sobre la cual camino como si nada y bajo en un salto ante la mirada atónita del conductor del auto .

¡Mira loca!- exclamo el joven apuesto que estaba en el lugar de conductor- ¡que carajos! ¡estás loca!- le reclamo a la pequeña Alice que mientras terminaba de cruzar la calle le regaño.

O respetas el paso de los peatones o le cortas la trompa a tu deportivo ¡IMBECIL!- y siguió su camino no podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo con aquel desconocido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalie y Bella caminaban lo que les quedaba para llegar a casa, pero Rosalie desde hace rato que cargaba un dolor y no lo simulaba pues comenzó a cojear un poco.

Bella en la cafetería de adelante compramos algo dulce para que te lo comas y se te quiten los mareos esos- dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba más lento.

Cuando me vas a decir que te pasa porque desde ayer andas con ese dolor.

Es algo complicado- dijo en tono cortante.

Cuéntame- Isabella se cruzo de brazos y Rosalie sabiendo lo testaruda que es respiro profundo y le dijo.

¡Lo hice!- dijo en un susurro e Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

¿Hiciste qué?

Estuve con un hombre por primera vez- Rosalie se sonrojo furiosamente ante la confesión.

¿Qué tu qué?- Rosalie rodo los ojos- ¿Cómo? Cuando- Isabella comenzó un millón de preguntas- no, dime ¿con quién?

No puedo decirte por ahora-le dijo.

Pero…

Pero nada. Dame tiempo es complicado, solo te diré que fue maravilloso y muy romántico- Isabella la miro con ojos de ilusión, así era ella- claro que no escuche ningunas campanas como dice mi tía Carmen. Ambas continuaron caminando una detrás de la otra.

_La distancia entre Isabella y Rosalie era cuando mucho de unos dos metros, por lo que escasamente Rosalie pudo hacer algo cuando su prima paro su caminar cansino y comenzó a desvanecerse su cuerpo lentamente se aproximaba al suelo pero antes de tocarlo unos fuertes y musculosos brazos la sostuvieron quedando ella abrazada a al pecho de alguien. ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién era? Ninguna de esas preguntas tuvieron valides en la mente de Isabela cuando luego de unos minutos comenzara a espabilar rápidamente y se encontrara con los ojos verdes más hermosos que ella hubiera visto._

Rosalie si había podido observar como un volvo que venía manejando se detuvo y el conductor un chico tremendamente atractivo trato de mover algunos escombros para así poder seguir manejando, y luego como en cámara lenta Rose miro como el chico en una velocidad humana pero rápida logro sostener en brazos a su prima.

La rubia perpleja llamo a su prima y miro como pasaban los minutos y ese par se miraba como si no hubiera nadie a su alrededor sumergidos en una especie de burbuja que por unos minutos los separo del resto.

¿Qué fue hermosa? ¿Qué te pasa?-el desconocido le hablo con la voz más aterciopelada y dulce que en su vida ella hubiera escuchado y con la que ella se arrullo en aquel sopor producido por el desmallo.

No nos asustes Isabella ¡habla!- decía su prima detrás del ellos.

Lo siento…

Edward, me llamo Edward-le dijo este mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie y un pitido ensordecedor les llego a los oídos.

Lo siento Edward no sé que me paso todo lo vi todo negro y luego…

El pitido continuo era un auto que estaba detrás de volvo esperando que este quitara su auto del medio y Edward en un gesto exasperado le grito al conductor.

¡ESPERATE VALE! NO VEZ QUE LA CHAMA SE SIENTE MAL-pero los pitos continuaron y Rosalie simuladamente camino hacia Bella y le susurro al oído.

Vámonos, ellos de seguro se van a poner a discutir y mi cuota de peleas está cubierta por hoy.

Escuche el campanario-le susurro Bella de vuelta.

¿El campanario?

Si las campanas de las que habla mi tía siempre, es el ¡es el!- Rosalie la vio a ella y luego al muchacho y una sonrisa picara asomo sus labios estaba alegre por su prima.

La discusión empeoro y el señor del carro continuo se bajo en busca de pelea pero Edward convencido por las dos primas Swan accedió a ignorar el señor y quitar el carro del camino con la condición de llevarlas a ellas a casa. Estaban por montarse en el auto él le abría la puerta del copiloto a Bella pero el auto de atrás de nuevo toco la bocina y Edward ya cabreado le grito.

¿QUE PASA? NO PUEDES ESPER…- y para el asombro de Rosalie Bella calló a Edward colocando su dedo índice en la boca de este.

Ya cálmate, vámonos-le dijo Bella sonriendo y Edward puso una cara de tonto feliz a él también lo había tomado por sorpresa la acción de Bella. El la obedeció y sin peros luego de montarse manejo y las condujo a una cafetería pues el mismo se aseguraría de que Bella se encontrara perfectamente pues aun la veía un poco pálida.

Luego de un rato en el lugar cada uno tomaba una malteada Edward y Rosalie eran los que más hablaban pues Isabella sentía a como una autónoma a todo lo que decía Edward.

¿Te sientes mejor?- ella asintió- estas más bonita síntoma de mejoría, Isabella es un lindo nombre- le guiño un ojo y Isabella creyó desfallecer en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Ella prefiere que le digan Bella y si después de esa carrera que tuvimos que dar por los disturbios tremendo regalo Isabella-le dijo Rosalie riendo pero ella apenas era consciente de lo que su prima le decía sin embargo Edward no lo paso desapercibido.

¿Regalo?-pregunto.

¡Oh sí! es el cumpleaños de Bella.

Que sorpresa y ¿cuántos años cumples Bella?- ella tardo unos segundos en responder pero dejo su pajilla con la que tomaba la malteada y le dijo.

¡Dieciocho! hoy ya soy mayor de edad- le dijo orgullosamente.

¿Ese auto es tuyo?-pregunto Rosalie interesada.

Si, ese y dos más- Rose casi escupe la malteada y agrando sus ojos ante la respuesta de Edward, Bella rio en voz baja.-les parecerá extraño, pero a veces tener tanto dinero es abrumador es por eso que estaba dando una vuelta quitándome un poco de estrés. Soy administrador de empresas y tengo mi propia empresa- Bella lo miraba sorprendida pero Rose ya le había pillado la mentira y lo miraba con desconfianza- ese cumpleaños tuyo podríamos celebrarlo en algún lugar no lo sé, ¡la playa!-dijo en tono seductor.

¿No tienes que hacerte cargo de una empresa? -le dijo calculadamente Rosalie.

Bueno ya sabes para eso hay empleados ya sabes delegar el trabajo- Edward sonrió de manera ladina y el corazón de Bella dio varios saltos- soy un hombre sin compromisos, completamente libre- él y Bella se miraron fijamente ante el significado de esas palabras.

Pero nada era más mentira que lo que él había dicho pues si bien no era pobre, el era uno a los cuales delegaban el trabajo y no al contrario. Trabajaba en una concesionaria de autos lo cual explicaba su auto que era el único, y en lo de comprometido pues varias damas podrían plantarle cara y decirles lo contrario pues Edward Cullen era un completo mujeriego y seductor de apenas veintidós años el cual salía con varias mujeres al mismo tiempo y de la que sus padres tenían conocimiento solo de una, la más paranoica de todas Tanya. Que en esos precisos momentos lo estaba esperando en el otro lado del pueblo.

Edward condujo a las primas al auto y con un conjunto de elogios y promesas trataba de convencer a Bella de celebrar su cumpleaños en la playa, Rosalie intervino divertida con la situación y dijo que en casa la esperaban y Edward sin tener otro medio de convencimiento acepto a llevarlas a casa ya hasta prima le decía a Rosalie quien solo reía con todo lo que este les contaba.

Llegaron a una de las calles más céntricas de Forks y paro en una casa verde pequeña pero cómoda cuando estaban por bajar, se escucharon los gritos del Sr. Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan me tenias preocupado las hemos llamado a las tres y ninguna contesto el teléfono- decía mientras abrían las puertas e Isabella gimió internamente al entender que Edward presenciaría aquella escena.

Mucho gusto Sr. Soy Edward Cullen ayude a las muchachas a salir del disturbio- Charlie lo miro dudoso pero igual apretó su mano bella estaba agachada recogiendo las cosas de su mochila que se habían caído en el auto, de pronto miro el boletín y en un ataque de pánico lo metió en la guantera del auto, no quería que por nada del mundo sus papas se enteraran. Edward entro en el carro.

Te irás así sin despedirte- Isabella sentía la mirada fija de su padre y ya Rosalie había entrado a la casa por lo que solo se limito a guiñarle un ojo y él le sonrió en respuesta, ella termino de entrar a su casa sin darse cuenta que además del boletín también había dejado su móvil en el auto de Edward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Más tarde ese mismo día las tres primas se aguantaban los regaños que René Swan les daba y con las que a mentiras ellas escaparon Isabella con una maraña de mentira les dijo a sus papas que no le habían entregado el boletín pues sus tías que estaban presentes alababan las notas de sus primas y antes de que Bella metiera la pata entre tanto y tanta mentira Alice decidió salvar el día.

Prima vamos a "la guarida"-ese era el lugar donde ellas como primas y hermanas del corazón se contaban sus secretos.

Esperen-Isabella se planto en medio de la pequeña sala-¿de verdad no se acuerdan que día es hoy?

Si, hoy es el día en que tenías que enseñarnos el boletín a tu papa y amino es así Charlie- el aludido asintió, porque si alguien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa era René Swan.

Vamos a "la guarida" reunión chicas reunión- Alice se llevo a rastras a Bella quien en voz baja le reprochaba a su familia que no recordaran que día era hoy, mientras que ellos reían cómplices ante la sorpresa que para más tarde le tenían preparada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward estaba pensando en su repertorio de mentiras que decirle a Taya que como loca paranoica le pedía explicaciones por haberla ido a recoger tarde y de paso que tuvo la mala suerte de que justo ella encontrara el boletín de Isabella.

Ya te dije lo que paso quede atrapado en ese disturbio estudiantil mira que hasta un farol me rompieron- Tanya agarro el boletín y empezó a pegarle con este.

Es que si solo me engañaras con alguien inteligente- le reclamo- pero mira estas notas sales con una niña estúpida y ahhsss de verdad que no te entiendo Edward.

Tanya amor, escúchame eso fueron unas chamas a las cuales ayude a salir del lugar nada más.- ella lo miro con lo que quiso ser un puchero adorable Edward sabía que estaba cerca así que agrego- sabes que a la única que quiero es a ti nada más.

Me lo juras- le dijo con voz chillona.

Te lo juro- y la beso, pero de su mente no se iban los hermosos ojos marrones de Isabella.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la guarida las primas Swan se contaban las buenas nuevas de ese día, Alice les conto que ya tenía las partituras que debía estudiar para dar su prueba en la escuela de música y todas las animaron.

Ustedes mueren calladas- las apremio Alice y tanto Rose como Bella simularon cerrar su boca como un cierre- sigues tu Bella.

Prima escuche las campanas, ¡lo he conocido!- dijo emocionada recordando a Edward en todo su esplendor.

¿En serio?- y las primas asintieron- es increíble ¿cómo se llama? Cuéntamelo todo.

Se llama Edward pero luego te cuento pues lo que Rosalie tiene que contarnos es mucho más importante- la susodicha miro con mala cara a Bella por adelantarse.

Alice por fa no armes un escándalo- Alice asintió guardando expectativa- ya tuve mi primera vez- todas guardaron silencio pues ante esto las palabras estaban de mas y solo quedaban un montón de interrogantes.

Júrame que te cuidaste-le pidió por tercera vez Alice.

Te lo juro.

¿Por qué no nos dices quién es?

Cuando tú lo hiciste no nos dijiste nombre- le dijo Rosalie ya molesta por la presión a Alice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la planta alta todo se encontraba listo para la fiesta sorpresa de Isabella, sus padres en conjunto con sus tías habían arreglado todo en tiempo récor pues las primas en complicidad con estos se habían encargado de mantener todo el tiempo que pudieran a Isabella encerrada. Llegaron algunos vecino y la mama de Rosalie fue a llamarlas para que subieran.

Con el apuro en que las chicas dejaron de hablar salieron del sótano y no se dieron cuenta de nada las luces estaban a pagadas y fue después de unos segundos que aparecieron Charlie y René con una torta y todos gritaron sorpresa, Isabella se sonrojo y sonrió feliz ante la sorpresa.

Como vas a creer que nos vamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños- le dijo René al borde de las lagrimas si tu eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida- bella también dejo correr una lagrima y en ese momento todos los invitados empezaron a corearle un feliz cumpleaños. Isabella soplo las velas y recibió las felicitaciones de cada uno de los invitados.

La fiesta dio comienzo y todos comenzaron a disfrutarla, bailando comiendo, y hablando. Las primas cambiaron su uniforme y en honor a la festejada bailaron y no paraban de reír.

Entrada un poco la noche la fiesta ya había acabado pues era día de semana y mientras Bella buscaba algo en su cuarto sus papas hablaban.

Como ha crecido nuestra bebe- decía René que en ese día no había hecho más que llorar.

Ya es toda una mujercita- le acoto Charlie- y no le hemos dicho la verdad.

Ni se la diremos-dijo René solemne- Isabella es nuestra y si su madre biológica no se ha preocupado ni siquiera por saber su nombre en estos dieciocho años no creo que lo haga ahora.- iba a decir algo mas pero una cantarina Bella apareció en la sala mostrándoles un folleto del auto-usado-que ella quería.

¿Pasaste todas tus materias no?- Isabella trago en seco y dijo.

Eso espero- le contesto nerviosa.

Bueno entonces cuando te gradúes tendrás tu auto.- ella estuvo a punto de decirles la verdad pero fueron interrumpidos por el timbre.

¿Quién será esta hora?- aventuro Charlie mientras iba a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera Bella corrió y la abrió primero y esta sí que fue la mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños.

A que pensaste que no nos volveríamos a ver- le dijo Edward sonriente mientras que de su espalda sacaba un ramo de rosas y se lo ponía justo al frente.

Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto divertida y feliz verlo de nuevo.

Esto es para ti- le dio las rosas- feliz cumpleaños- ella agrando su sonrisa mientras que sus padres detrás de ella miraban la escena sin entender nada-olvidaste tu teléfono en mi auto-se lo entrego y ella poco a poco fue borrando a sonrisa-por poco lo olvido también se te callo el boletín- un sudor frio recorrió su frente- no le paso nada, esta enterito-le dijo el bromeando y ella solo quería que la tragara la tierra.

**Bueno aki yo actualizando!1 chicas este es el primer capítulo oficial espero que les guste y que yo bueno no tenga muchos errores.**

**Como debieron darse cuenta las cosas no pasan exactamente igual sino para mí sería muy tedioso escribir.**

**Díganme que les parece! Amo ver a un Edward de esta forma aunque nuestra Bella es un poco diferente a la que acostumbramos ver.**

**Oh casi lo olvidaba HOY ES 13 DE SEPTIEMBRE ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN SWAN!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos son grandiosas.**

**Un abrazo grande para mis chicas de FFAD :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: los personajes son de crepúsculo, solo los uso para crear historia con mi imaginación.**

**Beta: Vhica nena gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo :***

**Beta FFAD); www. Faebook. groups/ beasffaddiction**

—_Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? _—_preguntó divertida y feliz verlo de nuevo._

—_Esto es para ti. _—_ le dio las rosas _—_feliz cumpleaños _—_ella agrandó su sonrisa mientras que sus padres detrás de ella miraban la escena sin entender nada _—_Olvidaste tu teléfono en mi auto _—_se lo entregó y ella poco a poco fue borrando la sonrisa _—_por poco lo olvido, también se te calló el boletín _—_ un sudor frio recorrió su frente _—_no le pasó nada, está enterito _—_le dijo él bromeando y ella sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra._

_._

_._

_._

Ante la mención de su boletín, Bella no sabía dónde meterse pues era claro que sus padres estaban escuchando todo y que Edward no tenía ni la menor idea de que la estaba regando por completo.

— ¿Cómo está señor Swan? —Edward fue consciente de la presencia de los padres de Bella y trató de simpatizarles —un placer señora mamá de Isabella, Edward Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, mientras veía la cara de disgusto de los padres de Bella. — ¿la he regado con tu boletín no es cierto hermosa? También he traído tu celular que habías olvidado —le susurró a Bella que tenía clavada la vista en el suelo.

¡Qué vergüenza! Temblorosa tomó el celular y las rosas.

— ¿Así que tu boletín Isabella Marie?… —el tono de su madre era mordaz pero decidió dirigir la atención a Edward, quien permanecía estático y muy apenado ante la situación —y usted Edwin la fiesta ya terminó y mi hija no recibe a estas horas visitas de extraños.

— ¡Mamá! Por favor no me hagas esto —le pidió Bella entre dientes, pero su madre la ignoró y le quitó las flores regresándoselas a Edward y sacándolo a empujones de la casa, mientras es él la miraba a los ojos y en un movimiento de labios le dijo "perdón".

—Gracias por el boletín y las flores, pero espero no volver a verlo nunca más por aquí. Queda advertido —terminó diciendo René mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Mamá, esta humillación no te la voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Nunca! —le dijo Isabella al borde de las lágrimas, en medio de la indignación, por la horrible vergüenza que le hizo pasar hace un momento.

.

.

.

Rosalie limpiaba varios de sus trofeos que su difunto padre había ganado como atleta mientras que escuchaba como, la siempre correcta, Alice la sermoneaba.

—Rose, yo te he advertido sobre como son los hombres, que siempre buscan una sola cosa y después que la consiguen ya no te buscan más —la aludida rodó los ojos ante las palabras de su prima —ya ves lo que me pasó a mí cuando estuve de vacaciones con mi padre.

—Basta Alice, ¿Qué parte de que, los dos estubimos de acuerdo y de que él no ha desaparecido, no entiendes? — el tono de Rosalie era exasperado.

— ¿Tu pensaste en las consecuencias? —La atosigó Alice — ¿segura que te cuidaste?

— ¡Claro que me cuidé! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo qué decir? Esas cosas pasan, ya no somos niñas – estaba a punto de perder la paciencia —no soy estúpida, sé que puedo quedar embarazada, también que hay muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual, no iba a descuidarme sabiendo eso.

—Insisto, sigo pensando que debiste esperar. Fue muy pronto –Alice se estaba comportando peor que su tía.

— ¡Se acabó el tema! Fue mi decisión, ya pasó y punto —dio por terminada la discusión, su prima no tenía porque inmiscuirse en su vida íntima —además, se dio y no me arrepiento, yo lo amo —declaró suspirando.

— ¿Estás segura de que él siente lo mismo por ti? —antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestarle a su prima, la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta y su mamá preguntó sonriente.

— ¿De quién están hablando? —ambas primas se miraron en alerta.

—De nadie mamá —Rose se adelantó a responderle a su madre — la habitación ya está limpia e intacta, se que te gusta recordar así a papá —su mamá asintió desviando su vista en la habitación, perdiéndose entre los recuerdos, mientras que Rosalie suspiraba de alivio al saber lo cerca que su madre estuvo de escuchar su conversación.

Ella no quería que nadie se inmiscuyera en su relación con Emmett McCarty, un joven ex presidiario que trabajaba para sus tíos y que había pagado una condena de cinco años por un crimen que no cometió. No, Rose no permitiría que dañaran lo que existía entre ellos dos. Eso solo les pertenecía a ellos y nada ni nadie lo dañaría.

.

.

.

Edward había salido de la casa de los Swan muy enojado por la actitud que los padres de Bella habían tomado. El pensaba en Isabella como una joven ingenua a la cual seducir y que por culpa de sus padres esa tarea no sería nada fácil. Así que para no perder la noche, ni mucho menos las rosas compradas decidió aprovecharlas con su "novia oficial" Tanya Denali, quien prometía darle una buena acogida esa noche y por supuesto una ronda de sexo desenfrenado.

Y a pesar de haberlo obtenido, Edward Cullen aun con el cuerpo desnudo de su novia encima de él, no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Isabella. No podía olvidar su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos marrones, ni ese guiño inocente que le había dado esa mañana. Por esa razón Edward se juró a si mismo conquistarla.

.

.

.

En casa de los Swan los reclamos por parte de René continuaban e Isabella ya en medio del llanto y la rabia, se cansaba de explicarle que ella sí estudiaba pero en las pruebas todo se le olvidaba, hasta el mismo Charlie dio fe de que su hija las últimas semanas de exámenes no hacía otra cosa que estudiar, pero René una madre muy convencional y estricta no hacía otra cosa que reprocharle a Isabella su desventaja académica.

—Isabella, estás castiga indefinidamente y que no me llegue enterar que ahora también eres novia del muchacho ese – Charlie sólo asentía ante las palabras de su esposa —porque estaría más que segura que él es la principal distracción en tus estudios.

—Parece como si no me quisieras —el tono de Bella era resentido — me tratas como si no fueras mi mamá —y las palabras aunque no dichas con esa intención y solo provocadas por el enojo del momento, hicieron que René se encogiera y mirara directamente a su esposo.

—Hija como puedes decir eso, tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti —dijo Charlie en tono conciliador, pues René seguía pasmada por las palabras de su hija, el miedo de perderla regreso a ella. El miedo de que su hija algún día se enterara que ellos no eran sus padres biológicos. Ese miedo siempre vivía en ella.

—Lo-lo siento —tartamudeó.

Sin más, Isabella corrió a su habitación donde procedió a cambiar su vestido blanco por una sencilla pijama, se sentó frente a su cómoda y empezó a sacar todo su maquillaje; observando sus pronunciadas ojeras y su cara más blanca de lo normal. La palidez era visible, eso, entre otros síntomas que la joven aun no notaba.

En la cocina los padres de Bella sostenían una discusión, Charlie argumentaba que René estaba siendo muy dura con su hija y ésta le tenía miedo, por lo cual era razonable que comenzara a ocultarles cosas, como la baja en sus notas. En medio de la discusión, un sonido proveniente del mesón llamó la atención de ambos padres. Era el teléfono de Isabella anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

—Hermosa, te espero mañana a la salida del instituto —leyó en voz alta René – ves que no es mentira y tú me culpas a mí de todo.

—René no puedes olvidar que Bella no es la única que miente ¿Qué pasará cuando nuestra hija se case? ¿Cuándo lea en su partida de nacimiento que es adoptada? ¿Qué le hemos mentido todos estos años? —Charlie trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.

—Isabella Marie —dijo René a voz de grito ignorando completamente a Charlie, ella estaba muy enojada.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Por qué gritas? —preguntó bella entrando en la cocina, cada vez su cara estaba más pálida.

— ¿Qué porque grito? Mira —le entregó el teléfono a Bella —me vas a decir ahora que no te traes nada con el Edwin ese. Yo no he criado una hija mentirosa, has defraudado mi confianza —la forma exaltada en la que René hacía los reclamos, pusieron en alerta a Charlie quien trataba de calmarla.

La respiración de Isabella se hacía más irregular. Y a medida que los reclamos de su madre aumentaban, ella fue entrando en la inconsciencia y tomada en brazos rápidamente por su padre, que previno la caída de ella mientras se desmayaba.

— ¡Isabella! —Gritó su padre – viste, te lo dije, la estamos presionando demasiado. —la recostaron, asustados trataron de reanimarla y poco a poco comenzó a volver en sí, ella intentó incorporarse pero la detuvieron.

Ambos padres estaban al borde de la desesperación. Aquel desmayo los tomó desprevenidos y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la palidez de su hija, que en ese momento estaba helada.

—Mañana iremos al médico —Isabella trató de repetir que estaba bien pero su madre la cortó — ese desmayo no fue producido por nada y lo mejor será que un médico te revise. Mi amor, discúlpame por lo de hace un rato perdí el control —René le habló amorosamente —pero sabes las reglas de esta casa y las mentiras no son permitidas —Charlie bajó la cabeza ante lo último.

—Está bien mami —el tono de Bella también se volvió meloso —te quiero mucho, no importa que haya cumplido dieciocho años siempre seré tu nenita.

René y Charlie sonrieron, apagaron la luz de la lámpara y le dejaron en la mesita de noche su celular y con un suave beso en la frente le desearon buenas noches. En la oscuridad de su habitación Isabella buscó su teléfono y con una cara tonta le contestó el mensaje de vuelta a Edward.

"**mañana no voy clases, iré al médico. Lo siento. **** B.S"**

Muy contenta y sintiéndose mucho mejor, se acostó abrazada a su teléfono esperando un mensaje de su chico de ojos verdes.

.

.

.

El sonido de un teléfono inundaba toda la habitación y un perezoso Edward lo tomó a tientas mientras contestaba con voz soñolienta.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Cómo que quien habla? —el tono de la mujer era divertida y molesta a la vez. —soy Esme Cullen, tu madre. Hasta cuando te voy a decir hijo que cuando te quedes a dormir con Tanya nos avises, tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho.

—Lo siento madre —Edward se incorporó —gracias por despertarme ya voy tarde al trabajo —Esme trató de decir algo más —apenas me desocupe voy a verte y a comerte a besos, te quiero —el sonido de la imitación de un beso en el aire fue lo último que Esme escuchó antes de que su hijo le cortara.

Edward se vestía lo más rápido que podía y entró al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes mientras que al fondo Tanya se duchaba.

—Amor ¿quién llamó? —preguntó Tanya desde la ducha.

— Era mi madre. —Edward cepillaba sus dientes violentamente.

— ¿Le diste mis saludos? Recuerda que tenemos que planear una cena familiar para hablar sobre la boda —los ojos de Edward se abrieron desorbitados y se apresuró en terminar de arreglarse — ¿les dijiste ya sobre la boda? —Silencio —Edward —más silencio — ¡Edward! —sí señores, Edward Cullen había salido corriendo del apartamento ¿Boda? No, no y no; él nunca se casaría.

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo al trabajo, pero lo primero que notó al entrar a su piso fue la cara de enojado que tenía el asistente personal de su jefe.

—Edward ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? —el Sr Aro tiene mucho rato esperando por ti y tú te apareces aquí todo relajado ¿sabes lo importante que es tu presencia hoy?

— ¿Hoy? Yo lo que sé es que hoy, el amor tiene color chocolate —Edward sonreía recordando los ojos de Isabella y divertido por el nerviosismo de Mike — ya hermano no te preocupes tanto, llévame a ver a tu jefe, no lo hagamos esperar más.

.

.

.

Isabella estaba muy nerviosa y los sobre protectores de sus padres no ayudaban. Estaban entrando a la consulta y el temor de ella por los hospitales se agrandaba. Su teléfono vibró.

"**¿Al médico? ¿Bonita, estás enferma? E.C."**

Isabella trató de contestar lo más rápido posible para que sus papás, que ahora hablaban con el doctor, no se dieran cuenta.

"**Si, no te preocupes nada grave. De aquí vamos al instituto, te veo ahí) B.S."**

El doctor comenzó con su revisión y preguntas de rutina mientras que asentía a cada explicación de Bella, él se limitó a diagnosticar una pronunciada anemia que debía ser tratada con una nueva dieta, algunas vitaminas y hierro.

.

.

.

Rosalie corría a más no poder sobre la pista, trataba de controlar su respiración y proporcionar un mayor impulso para alcanzar a la corredora que estaba delante de ella, por tan solo unos centímetros. El entrenador tomaba el tiempo en su cronómetro, poco a poco Rose iba ganando a sus competidoras y tomando la delantera, con gran ventaja logró llegar a la meta jadeando por el esfuerzo y de inmediato su mirada se dirigió a las gradas donde con una enorme sonrisa, Emmet la observaba, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera comenzar a caminar de nuevo, los gritos de Alice la envolvían.

— ¡Sí! ¡Esa es mi prima! —Gritaba Alice abrazándola con euforia —de aquí seguro a las regionales ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ti! — le seguía alabando, pero Rose seguía mirando de soslayo a Emmet que aun no borraba su sonrisa de orgullo.

—Felicidades Swan —le gritó una joven de las que compitió con ella.

—Gracias Leah, suerte para la próxima —le gritó de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hace Emmet aquí? — preguntó Alice observando el mismo punto que Rose observaba minutos atrás.

—No se —contestó nerviosa.

—No me digas que él es el famoso "primera vez" —la voz de Alice siempre cantarina la acusaba.

—No para nada, ni siquiera sé porque está aquí, quizás sólo vino por casualidad a ver las carreras —Alice no cambia su mirada suspicaz pero ese fue el final de la conversación "por el momento". Alice dijo que debían de llegar a casa temprano si quería poder tener un tiempo para ensayar en el piano.

Rosalie luego de ver como su prima se tomaba un taxi y se marchaba corrió hacia donde Emmett, que aun sonriendo la esperaba. Tímidamente se sentó al lado de él y con valentía le preguntó algo que desde la noche pasada la traía pensativa.

—Emmett ¿yo te gusto? — trató de sonar seria pero quería reírse por lo tonta que era su pregunta, pero él no se lo había dicho y ella entendía la forma introvertida en la que Emmett se comportaba, pero como toda chica, deseaba escuchar palabras de amor de su pareja. Emmett recorrió su cuello con pulgar en una caricia suave y que a su paso recorría una gota de sudor.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa Rose? —le preguntó él divertido, Rosalie tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su toque.

—Es que mi prima Alice dice que cuando uno tiene su primera vez lo hace con una persona que la ame — dijo en un susurro, encogiéndose por la expresión en el rostro de Emmet que cambió rápidamente ante la mención Alice.

— ¿Les hablaste a tus primas sobre mí? —el tono violento no pasó desapercibido a Rose por lo cual se alejó un poco de él.

—Sí, pero no les dije que…

— ¿Estás loca? — Rose se encogió más —hay cosas que no se dicen, que no se cuentan. Tú no entiendes que pasaría si tus tíos se enteran que me acuesto con su sobrina. Yo sabía que eras una niña inmadura —la acidez en el tono de Emmett hacían que Rose se estremeciera en su lugar pero se obligo a no llorar, mientras observaba como Emmet muy molesto se levantaba y se marchaba sin dedicarle una última mirada.

.

.

.

Edward había logrado escapar de su trabajo a tiempo para así llegar al instituto de Bella en la hora acordada. Mientras esperaba, comenzó un monólogo interno sobre las absurdas reacciones que tomaba su cuerpo con sólo pensar en la pequeña Isabella.

A pesar de que no era muy mayor, se sentía como un adolecente esperando a las afueras del instituto para encontrarse con ella. Pensaba en ella como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, tan preciosa a la que solo quería robarle sus dos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones para así quedárselos y pensar en ella más tiempo. Se sentía idiota, pues la mayoría del tiempo él controlaba sus emociones. Manejaba cada relación a su antojo y las terminaba cuando quería. Lo de Tanya era lo más fijo porque así tendría sexo rápido y seguro cuando quisiera, a la hora que fuera y donde sea. Es por eso que no entendía a que venían ese cúmulo de sensaciones que esa chiquilla con nombre de princesa le provocaba, si a penas ayer la conoció y ni siquiera la había besado ¡Santo Dios! El solo pensar en besarla traía a su memoria eso apetecibles, pequeños y rosados labios. Debía controlarse o si no a penas la viera saltaría sobre ella cual adolescente hormonal.

Edward era completamente ajeno a la disputa que se sostenía dentro del instituto, donde Bella, sus padres y dos profesoras más entre ellas la directora; discutían por las bajas notas de Bella. La profesora Ángela que era alguien más amable y comprensiva, trataba de buscar la causa de ese decaimiento en los últimos meses en las materias. Pues la directora aseguraba que Bella se quedaba dormida en clase y Bella no lo negaba, pues reconocía que algunas veces simplemente se sentía demasiado cansada. Algo que puso más alerta a los padres de Bella pues ese cansancio seguro era producto de su anemia, o eso pensaban ellos.

—¿Ustedes de verdad creen que soy una irresponsable? —por primera vez Bella les cuestionó a sus profesores y luego señaló a sus padres —ellos pueden dar fe de lo mucho que he estudiado para esos finales.

—Swan, le agradecería que guarde silencio —le dijo la directora de mala gana.

—No puede pedirme eso cuando hablan de mí como si no estuviera presente y como si todo lo que usted está diciendo fuera verdad —lamentablemente, algo muy avergonzó para Bella ocurrió; siempre que se molestaba mucho, traicioneras lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

—Isabella, haga el favor de esperar afuera mientras que termino de hablar con sus padres.

Bella indignada a más no poder, salió de la oficina dando un portazo, seguía llorando; corrió por los pasillos encontrando rápidamente la salida donde se estaba un Edward sonriente, recostado en su auto y cruzado de brazos, que rápidamente cambio su postura relajada al ver el estado en el que Bella llegaba.

— ¿Qué pasó bonita, por qué lloras? —Bella lo abrazó aun llorando.

—Sacarme de aquí Edward, sácame de aquí por favor —pidió con voz ahogada y Edward la condujo hasta el interior del auto y después él se montó rápidamente en el lugar del conductor.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, aun estaba nervioso por el estado de Bella que poco a poco se iba calmando. Manejó lo más rápido posible sin un rumbo exacto, pronto encontró un sendero fuera de la carretera y estacionó el auto, regresando toda su atención a Bella que lloraba encorvada en su lugar.

—Hermosa ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras con tanto sentimiento? —ella no contestó y Edward con delicadeza colocó su mano debajo de su mentón y para así alzar la cara de Bella y observar su rostro.

El esperaba encontrarse con un rostro lleno de tristeza, lleno de lágrimas tal vez. Con todo menos con sangre. Sí, un hilo de sangre resbalaba por la nariz de Isabella, rápidamente, el rostro de Edward se contrajo por la impresión y ella lo miró sin entender, entonces él con su dedo índice, tocó la parte donde la sangre resbalaba y luego le mostró su dedo ahora rojo por la sangre y ella llevó su mano al lugar donde Edward había tocado, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, al sentir una humedad que no solo era producto solo de sus lagrimas sino también de su sangre.

Edward dudaba que Bella tuviera razón cuando por mensaje le había contado que solo se trataba de una anemia. Pero también rogaba por que fuera algo tan simple como eso, más su interior le gritaba que algo no andaba bien y esa misma voz que le hablaba le decía que se alejara ahora porque si no sufriría.

**Hola chicas espero que todavía estén algunas x acá jeje lo siento me tarde como mil años en actualizar pero juro que no fue xq no quería… es solo que mi internet apesta.**

**Tratare de actualizar seguido, tanto como la universidad me lo permita…. Un abrazo grande a todas! Gracias x leer…y pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :***

**Nos leemos en el próximo XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**No se trata de un capitulo… lo siento.**

**Chicas mil perdones, de veras que me da mucha vergüenza no poder actualizar esta adaptación tan seguido como me gustaría, y muchas saben la ilusión que tenia de poner esta historia en un plano Edward y Bella. No planeo abandonar la historia, solo quiero decirles que tardara un poco la actualización, xq para escribir los capítulos veo la telenovela de nuevo por internet, mi internet es una mierda… perdón por la expresión, pero no me deja cargar videos y desde diciembre estoy en proceso de cambio para obtener una red inalámbrica, pero hasta ahora no me han dado fecha de instalación. Apenas tenga mi internet me comprometo a actualizar seguido, nuevamente mil disculpas.**

**Espero que puedan entenderme un poquito, y les ruego que no abandonen la historia, así como tambn les pido paciencia créanme que amo demasiado la historia de amor entre El vido y su Ciela y no la cambiare fácilmente.**

**Un abrazo a todas, nuevamente pido disculpas.**


End file.
